


A Tricycle Is A Valid Mode Of Transportation

by WestershireSauce



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, High School, Homophobic Language, Polyamory, Racist Language, Trans Tommy Oliver, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: On Tommy Oliver's first day at Angel Grove, she meets spitfire Trini but soon after finds herself given Saturday detentions for the rest of the year. She finds kinship in the other school pariahs and finds herself gravitating towards Trini...and Kimberly.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Tricycle Is A Valid Mode Of Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt fill for @the-only-useful-lesbian

Tommy stared at the bathroom mirror.  _ You got this _ , she thought to herself as she gripped the sink with her nervous hands. 

She jerked back, startled, when the bathroom was suddenly filled by a loud banging against the bathroom door followed by an exasperated voice shouting, “Get out of there already, I gotta shower.”

She ran her hand over her long, dark hair and adjusted her emerald green jacket before she took a final deep breath and stepped away from the vanity.  She swung the door open and pushed herself past the young boy that was waiting outside, still clad in pajamas with a towel over his shoulder. 

“Rude!” he called out after her. As he walked into the bathroom, he muttered under his breath, “Bitch.”

Tommy ignored him. She grabbed her backpack from the couch she had been sleeping on since she arrived at the group home a few days ago. Bob and Thelma, the middle aged couple that ran the home, promised her the arrangement would only last a few more days while they sorted out the sleeping arrangements. They had been painfully awkward about Tommy’s “situation” and she was not looking forward to finding out what their solution was. The last few homes had opted to let her sleep in a cot or a pull out couch in the living room. She didn’t have high hopes for this place. 

Thelma called out when the girl started to walk towards the front door. 

“Um, Tommy, good morning.” 

She smiled nervously and Tommy resisted rolling her eyes. The woman grabbed a brown bag from the counter and handed it to the girl. “Lunch,” she added, when Tommy just stared at the homemade meal. 

“Thanks,” Tommy muttered and she took the sack. 

“Tonight is spaghetti night, so bring your appetite,” Thelma added, pointing at the white board next to the refrigerator. 

Tommy held back a smirk as she nodded. 

“Got it. See you later, Thelma,” the teen added, before finally leaving the house.

She took a deep breath as she walked off of the property. Tommy knew that things could be worse. She had definitely had some horrible foster homes over the years and she had not done the best job of acclimating to the last three places she had been put in. The brunette opened the packed lunch as she walked towards the school bus stop. Inside was a sandwich, a banana and a tiny water bottle. She shrugged and threw the paper bag into her backpack. Things could definitely be worse. 

The bus did not take long to arrive and Tommy did her best to ignore everyone as she got on. She found an empty seat near the back and she threw her backpack down before taking up the whole seat. She put her booted foot up on the seat, making it clear she did not want company. 

A few stops later a boy in a puffy blue jacket stepped onto the bus. Tommy stiffened when he made his way to the back of the bus. He was looking right at her and when he got to her row of the bus, he just set his bag where her legs left some space. She awkwardly put her legs down and huffed as she slid closer to the window. 

“Hello, you’re new,” the boy said before he introduced himself, “I’m Billy Cranston.” 

He looked at her expectantly for an awkward amount of time. The girl had barely muttered her own name before he went on, “I know you are new because I know everyone that goes to the school.” 

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Well, that’s not weird at all,” she added sarcastically. 

The boy took the comment in stride, “Well, it might be weird for other people but I remember everything I see.” 

He said this with no hint of a joke or hyperbole. The girl looked out the window, hoping Billy would get the hint.

“You remind me of my friend Trini. She also acts scary and angry to avoid people. Zack, he’s another friend, said it is her way of coping with all her gay feelings.” 

Tommy swiveled her head back to the boy, “Hey, I just want some quiet before I go to school, okay? Think you can manage that?” 

Billy looked surprised at her outburst for a second but then just nodded. Tommy looked out the window again but she could sense his restrained energy next to her the whole way to Angel Grove High School. 

~~~

Tommy was waved over by one of the front desk employees when she entered the school’s main office. The woman gave her a once over when she opened Tommy’s file on the computer and the teen braced herself for some stupid question or comment. She felt herself relax when the woman didn’t say anything. The printer next to her station started up and they both waited for the documents to finish printing. The woman looked over the sheets of paper before giving Tommy her schedule, locker combination, and a map of the campus along with a gruff, “Welcome to Angel Grove High School.” 

~~~

Tommy’s day was going as smooth as possible. She had found her locker easily and it actually opened on the first try. The brunette had been able to navigate the school well enough. She chalked it up to going to so many schools that they were starting to all fit a similar pattern. The teen noticed she got a few curious looks but no one approached her and she was left alone during her classes.

As she headed towards the cafeteria, she spotted Billy talking with a girl in a pink shirt and a grey cropped jacket in front of some lockers. The girl was nodding along to whatever Billy was telling her with a small smile on her face and her dark locks were cut into a long bob. Her brown eyes crinkled fondly as the boy waved his hands around animatedly. Tommy wondered if this was the friend the boy had mentioned on the bus. She did not seem to be acting tough or gay.  _ She is definitely cute, though,  _ Tommy thought. 

While Tommy watched, a muscular but shorter Asian guy in a black tank top and baggy jeans came up to the duo and slung his arms over Billy and the girl. He smiled widely even as Billy shrugged away from the affectionate contact. Shorter guy scanned the hall, as if looking for someone, and made eye contact with Tommy. He stopped and nodded his head at her before shooting her a smile and a wink. Tommy felt her face scrunch up in embarrassment at being caught looking and she turned around to walk away quickly from the trio. 

Tommy wandered out towards the football field. There were some tables in the far end and they were blessedly empty. She sat down and enjoyed her lunch, alone. Once she was done she threw her trash away in a nearby bin and laid down on the bench to watch the clouds drift by. The sky was bright blue with large white clouds that looked right out of a picture book. She raised her left hand to cover some of the sun as she looked up at the sky. A silver bracelet with inlaid green stones slid down her arm a bit and she reached up with her other hand to touch the bauble. Tommy rubbed the malachite stones softly, finding the sensation soothing. It was one of the only possessions she had left from when her parents were alive and it reminded her of spending time with her mother as a child. 

The bell rang and she gathered her bag and headed to her next class.

~~~

Tommy should have known her luck would run out soon enough. She had miscalculated how far away from her destination she was and she entered the chemistry classroom after the final bell rang, which prompted a look of displeasure from the teacher; an older man with a broad salt and pepper moustache covering his ruddy face. He snatched her schedule when she handed it over to show she was in his class. 

“Fine, find an empty seat.” he narrowed his eyes at her as he handed her the schedule, “I hope this is the last time you are late to my class without an excuse.” 

Tommy tried to hide her face behind her long hair as she looked for an empty seat. 

Unfortunately, it seemed like the only empty seat was next to a boy in a black hoodie with greasy shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. He looked Tommy up and down as she approached and the girl refused to make eye contact with him. She looked towards the front of the class, not eager to engage with her impromptu lab partner. 

Tommy took diligent notes on the lab demonstration. She was already behind a couple of months and she was not looking forward to having to do any make up tests. Once the teacher finished the example, he let them work freely. He sat back in his chair, staring intently at his computer screen. 

The brunette looked towards her lab partner. He smirked at her and nodded his head once. “Hey, I’m Eugene,” he said. 

Tommy nodded her head back and pursed her lips, “Cool, I’m Tommy. Want to get started on the assignment?” 

She hoped he would be distracted by the work but he shrugged. 

“I don’t really care about this class. Or any class, really. School sucks,” He drawled and smirked again, as if that was working to impress Tommy. 

“Well, I don’t want to flunk and not graduate so I need to work on this,” She replied in a slightly curt tone. 

The girl tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand and prepared to set up the first part of the experiment. The motion brought the boy’s attention to her wrist and he pointed at her bracelet. 

“Did you move here from like Arizona or something? I know Indians like to sell that kind of stuff there.” 

Tommy bristled. She took a deep breath and prepared to tear into the boy when a raspy voice sounded from the table behind them.

“Hey, Eugene, how about you shut up about things you don’t know about. So you know... don’t talk. Ever.” 

Tommy turned towards the sound of the voice and her eyes widened. The hottest girl she had ever seen was leaning against the side of her lab table. She was wearing a yellow bomber jacket that made her hazel eyes pop and part of her wavy hair was styled into cornrows. Her dark eyeliner made her look fierce and her upper lip was curled in distaste towards Eugene. 

Eugene scoffed, “What do you care? Aren’t you a Mexican?” 

The girl made to move towards Eugene but the boy next to her put a hand on her arm. 

“Trini,” he softly warned. He was a tall, handsome boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The tan girl, Trini, shrugged out of his grip but she did not advance on Tommy’s lab partner. 

“It’s cool, Jason, I’m sure the new girl can handle herself.” 

She shot Tommy a crooked smile that made her take a sharp breath. Jason raised his eyebrows and needlessly adjusted his red shirt. He picked up his pencil, ready to get back to his school work now that the situation seemed to be defused. 

However, Eugene did not seem to know when to quit. 

“Not everyone is a dyke like you. Right?” he turned towards Tommy, who was still reeling from the smile Trini had sent her way. 

When he noticed her blushing face his face scrunched up in revulsion. The brunette tried to turn away and ignore the question and began to say that they should just start their lab work. However, Eugene ignored her and reached out to grab her wrist. Tommy jerked her arm away and the boy ended up grabbing onto her bracelet. She felt the silver give as the bracelet broke. The boy looked on in shock and dropped the piece of the bracelet he was clutching. It hit the floor and Tommy saw red. She grabbed a beaker from the table and swung it forcefully against the boy’s temple. The glass shattered from the impact and Tommy felt some of the shards cut into her hand. Eugene dropped to the floor clutching at his head and a few of the students screamed in shock. Tommy ignored her bleeding hand and tried to look for her bracelet but the teacher grabbed her arm. 

“Okay, you need to go to the principal’s office, now! Jason, help Eugene to the nurse’s office.”

~~~

Tommy stared at her bandaged hand, not able to look at Thelma or the principal. She had only gone to school one day and she was already in a worst case situation. 

“Usually in a situation like this expulsion would be the answer, not to mention involving the authorities.” 

The principal had explained the situation to Thelma, who had stayed silent throughout. He was finally getting to the part where he doled out punishment.  _ She probably expected this from you.  _ Tommy thought, and she balled her hand, holding back a hiss when the freshly cut flesh ached. 

“However, a few students vouched for Tommy. They said she acted in self defense and considering the other student’s reputation, I believe it,” the principal said in a stern voice, “Instead, Tommy will have to attend Saturday detention if she wants to graduate.” 

Tommy looked up at that and the principle looked at her briefly before continuing, “This will be a recurring punishment until the end of the year and if this happens again I will not be able to be this lenient.” 

Tommy returned to staring at the floor in front of her while Thelma thanked the principal for being so understanding. Tommy furrowed her eyebrows when she mentioned her “delicate situation” and the principal cleared his throat awkwardly before reassuring her that Angel Grove High School was “accepting of all students, no matter their gender, race, religion, or sexuality.” It all sounded like a bunch of rehearsed crap and Tommy resisted rolling her eyes. 

~~~ 

Thelma waited until they were in the parking lot to talk to Tommy, “Are you okay?” 

The question caught the girl by surprise and she sputtered out a quick reassurance before tucking her uninjured hand in her pants pocket. Tommy felt the broken bracelet in there and she bit her lip in regret. She looked around the mostly empty parking lot and was relieved that it was after school and most students were either busy with after school activities or gone for the day. The teen did not want anyone to overhear this. 

Thelma nodded but she quietly asked the teen, “Did that boy target you as a hate crime?” 

She lowered her voice when she said “hate crime” and Tommy felt herself cringe at the awkwardness that descended over them. She stepped closer to Thelma’s car, eager to get in and avoid this conversation. 

“No, Thelma, he was just a jerk,” Tommy said with a sigh.

She ran a hand over her hair and she could tell Thelma had more questions. Tommy let out a breath in relief when a car horn honked nearby and Thelma seemed to lose her train of thought. The honk was from a minivan and as it approached, Tommy recognized Jason from her chemistry class. He waved and Tommy noticed Billy was in the passenger seat. 

The minivan stopped next to them and Jason stepped out. 

“Hello, Mrs. Davis,” he greeted Thelma, who stammered before she replied, “Jason Scott. Hello, young man.” 

Tommy raised her eyebrows at the display. One hello and the boy had rendered her foster mother a flustered mess. He turned his winning smile towards the teen. 

“Hey, Tommy, Trini picked this up after your accident. She had to head home but she wanted to make sure you got it.” 

He opened his palm and Tommy saw the piece of her bracelet that Eugene had broken off. She stared at Jason before reaching for it. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, before tucking it into her pocket. The boy just nodded before addressing Thelma once more. 

“If it’s okay with you Mrs. Davis, some of us get together to study after school. Since Tommy is behind a few months, we thought she could join us.” 

He jacked up the charm and Tommy was not surprised when Thelma took the bait. She looked at Tommy like she was the luckiest girl in the world. 

“Tommy! Do you hear that? You can make some friends and catch up on your studies.” 

Tommy was about to decline the offer but Jason added, “Trini is aceing chem and she tutors all of us.” 

The girl remembered the tan girl’s cocky smile and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. 

“Sure,” she said, and she added a smile that she hoped did not look forced. 

“Awesome!” Jason exclaimed. He gestured behind him, “You can meet up with us tomorrow and we can carpool.” 

Jason turned towards Thelma and said she could check with his parents to confirm what he said. 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” The older woman said, waving her hand dismissively. She looked at Tommy as she added, “But I will require a check in call, Tommy.”

Tommy opened her mouth but decided to nod silently. No reason to give herself more trouble. 

~~~

Tommy got up early to make sure she had enough time to get ready. She was the first one in the bathroom and she took longer than necessary finishing her hair and trying to find the best top in her limited wardrobe. The brunette nodded to herself before exiting the restroom, a pep in her step as she grabbed the lunch bag with her name written on it from the counter. 

“Bye, Thelma,” she called, not really bothering to listen if the woman heard her. 

The previous night had included a hushed conversation to bring Bob up to speed on what had happened and a small lecture from the man about not listening to bullies. Tommy had nodded along and promised to try her best not to be provoked in the future. The man had also been happy to hear that the teen was meeting up with a study group after school. He patted her shoulder stiffly and said he was proud of her for trying to fit in. 

Tommy hopped onto the bus, eager for the day to finish so she could see Trini. And the rest of her friends, she supposed, but mostly the hazel eyed girl. When Billy got on the bus, Tommy moved her bag to let him sit next to her. 

“Hello, Tommy,” the boy said, before he began to write in a notebook. 

The girl looked at him apprehensively. He had been such a chatterbox the previous day and his silence was surprising. She tried to glance at what he was working on but only saw some sketches of a cylinder with some notes below it. She decided to leave him alone and stared out the window for the rest of the bus ride. 

~~~

“Hey, new girl.” 

Tommy tensed when she heard a stranger’s voice next to her open locker door. She closed the door and was met with the Asian boy she had seen talking to Billy the previous day. 

“Yo, I’m Zack,” he introduced himself, “I saw you checking me out yesterday but then you ran away.” 

He grinned and Tommy felt a cold sinking feeling in her stomach.  _ Not again _ , she thought but was saved from having to respond by Trini’s arrival. The girl punched Zack’s arm. 

“Hey, don’t be a creep.” She admonished him.

Zack rubbed at his arm as he said, “Whoa, easy, crazy girl. I was just teasing.” 

Tommy noticed that even though Trini gave of an aura of badassery, she was pretty short. Zack was easily 2 or 3 inches taller than Tommy and she was not too short herself. Trini barely reached the boy’s shoulder but her confident demeanor had made her seem bigger during the incident in chemistry the day before. 

“You good?” Trini asked and Tommy just nodded. 

The girl’s raspy voice was doing things to her and she was worried she would babble nonsense if she opened her mouth. The girl adjusted her slouchy yellow beanie and nodded back. 

“Cool. Well, I wanted to invite you to have lunch with us if you want. We usually meet outside the cafeteria after we grab our lunches.” 

“I’ll be there,” Tommy answered. 

~~~

Tommy got to the cafeteria first and she waited around anxiously, hoping this was not some ruse to ridicule her. She was relieved when Billy arrived, lunch bag in hand and the notebook from that morning tucked under his arm.

Zack arrived next, along with the girl Tommy had seen with them the day before. She greeted Tommy warmly and shook her hand when she introduced herself with a “Hello, I’m Kim.” It seemed weirdly formal but Tommy let it go. Zack started talking to Billy about his project and soon after Trini and Jason arrived with their own lunches. 

The group headed to one of the empty rooms and they moved some of the tables around into a sort of circle. Tommy smiled when they added a sixth table to the circle without saying anything. She set her lunch down and sat down, a small smile gracing her face. 

The rest of the lunch period was spent making small talk and getting to know each other. The group knew that Thelma and Bob fostered so they did not linger on that. They also avoided asking her questions that were too personal or about her past and even though Tommy was grateful, it also seemed a bit disconcerting. She did not want her past to be some sort of burden hanging over the group. When she started to talk about the other schools she went to Billy spoke up, “We talk about sad things after school.” 

Tommy’s head tilted to the side for a second. 

“I wasn’t going to say something sad. Well, not exactly.” 

Zack spoke up next. 

“Hey, we all have stuff. Deep stuff we talk about when we go to ‘study group’,” he made quotations with his hands and Jason let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, about study group. We don’t actually go to anyone’s house and study. I mean, we get our homework done, sure.” he trailed off and Kimberly spoke up. 

“There’s a bunch of abandoned mines and quarries just outside of Angel Grove. We go there and hang out. It’s our spot. We wanted you to come, if you want.” 

Tommy thought about what she was hearing. There was no doubt that she wanted to get to know everyone better and she did feel a sort of connection to the other five students but she was still wary. 

“Isn’t that like trespassing?” 

“Eh? Sort of?” Zack made a vague hand gesture. 

“No, it is definitely trespassing but I made a map with my dad before he died and we know all the spots to get in and out without security finding out,” Billy spoke up before going back to his scribbling. 

Tommy’s eyes widened at the nonchalant way he threw in his father’s death. 

“Yeah, we’ve been going there for months and never had a problem. We just need to be careful. So, you in?” Jason bit into his apple while he waited for a response from the brunette. 

She looked at their eager expressions, stopping at Trini’s. The girl was slouched in her chair, trying to act cool, but her mouth quirked into a smile when Tommy nodded. “Yeah, I’m in.” 

~~~

All six teens piled into Billy’s mom’s minivan after school. Tommy sat in the backseat with Trini. The girl tried to remain calm, even after Zack made a comment about preferring the backseat to the middle seat he was sharing with Kim. She failed when Trini put her hand on Tommy’s knee to steady herself when Jason hit an especially bad patch of dirt road. 

“Hey, watch it!” she yelled at the boy, before apologizing to the brunette. 

Tommy shook her head and tried to let Trini know it was no big deal but instead she blurted out, “It’s okay. You can use my knee to steady yourself if you want. I’m sturdy.”

She could have sworn she heard Kim hold in a giggle from the middle seat.  _ I’m a gay disaster _ , she thought. She saw the short haired girl lift a hand up to smother her laughter and Trini just stared out the window for the rest of the trip. 

Once they arrived at the mines, Jason and Billy went off to pick up a ‘surprise’ Billy had been working on for weeks. Apparently it was too big to fit in the van with everyone in it and Tommy wondered if that was what Billy had been writing about in his notebook. The four remaining teens stood around talking about this and that. Tommy got some more information on how the study group was formed at the beginning of the year which boiled down to Zack’s succinct summary, 

“We went through some stuff together and ended up friends after it.”

Zack waggled his eyebrows as he added, “And some of us ended up as more than friends.” 

He shoved Trini teasingly and she punched his arm in response. Trini blushed as she looked over at Kimberly who looked equally embarrassed by Zack’s statement. Tommy nodded her head, trying to school her face to not show the disappointment she felt.  _ Of course a cool chick like her is taken,  _ she thought,  _ And even if she wasn’t, why would she ever be into someone like you? _ the meaner part of her added and Tommy found herself already looking for an excuse to leave. 

The rev of a car engine brought her attention towards the dirt road. Zack let out a whoop and waved his arms at the vehicle.

“Yeah! Mah boyz are here!” he yelled, raising his muscular arms in the air. He loped towards the minivan and headed towards the trunk. As he riffled through whatever was back there, Jason and Billy stepped out of the vehicle. Billy was holding what looked like an old transistor radio, along with some white cylinders. Jason waved over to the group before heading towards the trunk as well. Zack returned with a cooler, which Tommy was not surprised to find was full of juice and soda, while Jason wrangled some folding chairs.

The girls eventually walked over to help him after watching him struggle for a bit with all six chairs and they made their way over to the makeshift pit they’d set up a short walk away. There was already wood piled up from other trips the group had taken to the spot and Zack worked on starting a small bonfire while Billy set up whatever science project he brought with him. 

Tommy tried to sit away from Kimberly and Trini but they set their chairs next to hers. She was almost relieved that Kimberly had set her chair next to her and not Trini. Tommy was not sure she could handle all the odd mixed signals she was getting from the girl. The only problem now was that Kim was also very attractive. Even though she did not look as tough as Trini, she had a quiet confidence that Tommy could not deny was hot. Kimberly got up to get both girls drinks and when Billy needed help, he asked Kim specifically. When she returned with a triumphant Billy and some colorful flashing tubes that pulsed to the beat of the music coming from the modified radio, Tommy couldn’t help but think she exuded confidence. 

~~~

Most days went the same at school. Tommy would ride the bus, have lunch with her friends, and then go to the quarry. As promised, they would do their homework but they would also build bonfires, race up the cliffs around them, have dance parties, and swim in the nearby lake. 

Days turned to weeks which turned to months. Tommy and the others grew closer as time went on. They talked about the ‘deep stuff,’ including what landed them each in Saturday detention. Tommy learned about Jason’s football career ending injury due to a stupid prank; Kimberly’s fall from grace as a perfect cheerleader; Billy’s locker exploding by accident; Zack’s sick mom; and Trini’s toxic older ex girlfriend that attended a near by college. In return they learned about Tommy’s parents, her foster homes, and her transition. She had felt immense relief when no one seemed to care. Even Zack refrained from making some kind of joke and they continued their daily adventures without treating her any different. 

~~~

Tommy knew this was a bad idea. It was midafternoon after one of their Saturday detentions and they were at the quarry. She had left the bonfire a few minutes ago, claiming she needed to, “use the ladies dirt hole,” which had left Zack laughing and the other two boys throwing chips at him.

Instead, Tommy was following Trini and Kimberly. She had noticed that even though Zack teased them, she had not seen them do anything that could be considered explicitly romantic at school or at the mines. Sometimes the two girls would go off on walks or to go collect rocks to skip at the lake, or whatever other excuse they had to leave together. Tommy noticed that the boys never made a big deal about it but Tommy had noticed the other two girls sharing meaningful looks before they left. This time had been no different and Tommy wanted to know what they were getting up to. 

It had been some time and Tommy hated to admit that she was still harboring her crush on Trini, even though she was too scared to confess her feelings. If the girls were really dating, she would make everything awkward. Even more irritating was the fact that she also felt something for Kimberly. The more time she spent with the two brunettes, the more she saw them as a unit and she wanted to get closer to both of them, as ridiculous as that seemed.  _ They’re both super attractive, awesome girls and it is normal to admire them.  _ Tommy stopped her musings when she heard voices and she walked towards some small dunes.  _ Yeah, admire them. That’s what you’re going to go with, huh?  _

Tommy heard the voices get louder and she quieted her steps. As she rounded the dune, she could make out two feminine voices but they seemed to get quieter, as if they were whispering. Suddenly the voices stopped and Tommy stopped. She heard some rustling followed by a giggle and she felt her face redden. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on but she needed to see it for herself. 

She rounded the dune and almost gasped out loud. Kimberly had pushed Trini against another dune and was kissing down her neck. Trini had her eyes closed, head tipped back as Kimberly made her way down to her clavicle. Tommy stood still, not able to keep her eyes away from the scene. Trini made a soft noise in the back of her throat and Tommy felt warmth in the pit of her stomach. The shorter girl pushed at Kimberly’s shoulders and opened her eyes to see the short haired girl. Tommy finally let out the breath she was holding when the tan girl made eye contact with her. Kimberly felt Trini tense and she turned to look behind her as she asked, “What is it?” 

Tommy ran when she saw Kimberly turning. She ran away from the girls and away from the bonfire as fast as she could. She ignored the sound of Trini’s voice calling her name and did not stop running until she couldn’t hear her anymore. 

~~~

The teen ran until she felt that no one would follow her. She found herself in a dead end where the rock created a steep wall. Above her one of several unused service roads wound along the edge of the quarry. She glanced around and exhaled deeply. Tommy kicked at a stone on the dirt floor and watched it bounce off into the distance. Tommy sat down on the dirt floor, close to the stone wall to get her pounding heart to calm down. She raised her knees and rested her head and arms on her bent legs. She closed her eyes, and tried to process what had just happened. Trini and Kimberly were obviously an item, or at least in a relationship that included kissing. She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered how Trini looked while Kimberly kissed down her throat. Tommy’s belly felt hot again but now it was with a sense of envy. She really liked Trini and Kimberly and even though she knew she should be happy for them, she wished she had someone to hold and kiss as well. 

She heard footsteps nearing her and she turned around on the dirt to see who it was. When she saw it was Trini, she stood up. Tommy dusted off her pants and she shoved her hands in her pants pockets. Trini stopped a few feet from her and scuffed her yellow nikes against the floor. 

“Hey,” she addressed Tommy, glancing up from between her lashes. 

Tommy cleared her throat awkwardly before replying. 

“Hey.” 

Trini looked up after seemingly gaining some of her confidence. 

“So, about what you saw back there,” she hesitated and Tommy cut in. 

“It isn’t my business,” she said even though she was refraining from grinding her teeth. This was more painful than just knowing the two girls were involved. The shorter girl bit her lip. 

“Did it bother you?” she asked in a wounded tone. 

_ Yes!  _ Tommy thought  _ It bothered me because I like you and I like Kim and I don’t know how to feel about how hot you two looked together.  _ Instead Tommy shook her head. 

“No, it didn’t bother me. I was just surprised.” She knew her excuse sounded weak and she tucked some of her long hair behind her ear to avoid continuing. She glanced at Trini who seemed to deflate in relief. She finally smiled at Tommy. 

“That’s good. ‘Cause when I saw you, you looked kind of upset. Then you ran away.” Trini said in her raspy voice as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stepped closer to Tommy,“ I mean, it seemed weird because I thought you were into girls.” 

The smaller girl was close now and she reached for Tommy’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked but she let the shorter girl take her hand. 

She was not about to get in the middle of a relationship, much less after she saw Kimberly and Trini making out not even ten minutes ago. She tried to free her hand but Trini gripped her hand harder, not willing to let her pull away. It made her feel warm and she hated to admit Trini’s hand fit perfectly her own. 

“I like you,” Trini said through gritted teeth. It seemed like it was hard for her to get the words out and Tommy let out an incredulous laugh. 

“Well, that’s great. Too bad you have a girlfriend.” 

“Trini?” Kimberly’s voice sounded nearby and Tommy snatched her hand away from Trini’s grip. She pressed her palms into her eyes and let out her breath slowly. 

_ This isn’t happening. _ Tommy thought, wishing she could will herself to disappear. Maybe a giant pterodactyl could just swoop down and carry her away to be devoured by its young. She looked towards Kimberly’s voice. The short haired girl was approaching the duo. Tommy smiled and tried her best to sweep the whole thing aside. 

“Hey, Kim! What’s up?” 

The short haired brunette narrowed her eyes before walking over to the pair, “What’s up is my girlfriend seems to be trying to make a move on you.” 

Tommy felt her stomach drop and she readied herself for an attack. She really wished she was not backed up against a literal wall. 

“Poorly, I might add,” Kimberly finished in a teasing tone. 

Tommy’s jaw fell.  _ What is going on here?  _ Her brain scrambled to figure out what the brown eyed girl meant. Kimberly finally reached the other two girls. She reached around Trini’s waist and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the cheek. They both took a step back away from Tommy, giving her space.

She looked at Tommy while she addressed Trini, “I told you to wait for me before you told her.” 

Trini just huffed and folded her arms, unwilling to look at either girl. Kimberly went on, “Trini likes to think she’s in charge, but she’s really just a brat.” 

Trini bit her lip but did not deny what Kimberly said. Tommy felt her face heat up. She did not even attempt to unpack any of that. Kimberly turned to whisper something to the shorter girl and Trini let out a shocked gasp. 

“Kimmy!” the tan girl whined and Tommy pursed her lips to keep from smiling at how cute Trini looked. 

_ No! This is not funny! This is weird and oh my God what are they doing?  _ Kimberly gently tugged Trini by the elbow so they both began to move towards Tommy.

The taller girl stepped back until she felt the rock wall behind her. The two girls advanced on her and she felt herself tense up. She scrunched up her shoulders but when they reached her, Trini and Kimberly just made a small half circle around her, holding hands to trap her between them and the wall of stone. Kimberly cleared her throat and looked at the shorter girl but Trini just bit her lip and looked away from both of the other girls. 

Kimberly sighed, “Tommy, we both think you are great.” 

Tommy’s face must have shown her confusion because Kimberly kept talking. 

“I mean, I think you’re super hot and I like tall girls,” she stopped when Trini made a displeased sound. 

She kissed the top of her head and Tommy felt a pang of jealousy at how easily Kimberly satiated Trini. Kimberly continued once Trini was slightly mollified, “And Trini, who is my super cute short girlfriend also likes you. She’s just too shy to admit it.”

Trini pulled her hand away at her statement and turned around quickly to face the short haired girl. 

“I am  _ not  _ too shy. I told her before you came over and interrupted!” she crossed her arms and pouted, looking more adorable than she had any right to, especially considering the circumstances. 

Tommy shook her head and tried to get her bearings straight. 

“Wait, so you both have a crush on me?”she asked slightly confused, “I mean, thanks, but, I’m not sure what this means.” 

Trini stepped closer and took Tommy’s left hand. Kimberly stepped closer and took Tommy’s right. The short girl looked up at Tommy, her eyes wide and shiny in the moonlight. “We want you to go out with us.” 

~~~

The three girls returned to the bonfire as the sun started to set. They took their seats as if nothing was out of the ordinary and the boys welcomed them into their conversation. Zack was arguing over which pokémon type was superior which escalated once Billy started talking about dual type pokémon. Jason posited that fire types were and always would be the best, which was contested by everyone else. Throughout the conversation, Tommy hoped her face was not as flushed as it felt. She chanced a glance towards Kimberly and the girl winked at her before she got up to get them some snacks. When she walked behind Tommy she whispered, “Gotta provide for my girls.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened and she pursed her lips. She did not trust herself to not smile like a lovesick fool otherwise. 

When there was a lull in the conversation, Billy asked, “Tommy, why is Kimberly’s lipgloss on your cheek?” The girl felt her face heat up and she slapped her hands onto her cheeks to scrub off any of the evidence of her earlier actions. 

She heard Kimberly chuckle near the cooler and Trini bit her lip but said nothing. Jason raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his soda. Zack’s mouth opened in a surprised O before he grinned and slapped Jason’s shoulder. 

“Dude! You owe me twenty bucks.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Check out my tumblr and twitter @westershiresauce


End file.
